entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blacksite
"Now or never... Time for the big leagues." ''''The Blacksite' '''is the second mission in Entry Point chronologically, and the fifth mission released. The mission occurs on 2/19/2012. The mission was made available as Public Early Access on 5/20/2019, offering only Rookie, Professional and Operative. As of 5/21/2019, Elite and Legend difficulties have been made available. Overview The Blacksite is a mission is in which you infiltrate a high-security government prison known as "Wargate" to free Rose, one of Halcyon's operatives, the location mentioned in the previous cinematic, "Halcyon". You arrive in a shipping container. After rescuing Rose you either use the commander's code to do a prisoner exchange or take out AA guns to make the escape possible. Objectives Wargate Stealth # Find the cell block. # Take out all of the guards. # Find Rose. # Find and interrogate the base commander. # Find the computer and authorize the landing (Operative+ only). # Wait for Rose. # Get to the evacuation point. Wargate Loud # Find the cell block. # Find Rose. # Find a supply room (the marked room). # Take the demolition charges in the supply room. # Plant the demolition charges. # Get to the evacuation point. Appearing Characters * The Freelancer * Rose * Falcon (As an escape pilot; mentioned by Wren) * Wren (As "mission coordinator") Gear and Skills * Only the lockpick is required but sometimes this can be substituted with a silent drill or by finding the crowbar. * The thief class is the most useful since this mission lacks class-specific actions its boost to disguise effectiveness and being closest to stealth perks makes it the best. * You can take the drill from the room to drill the cell room windows and no one will hear it once you take out all the guards in that room. * The Interference perk is recommended so you can loop cameras without attracting too much attention. * A Hacker won't have much use on any difficulties, as you are guaranteed to get a keycard in the first room and there are no computers to hack. * Bringing Microcams and Trackers can help with a multitude of objectives, such as hiding in Hostile Zones, locating the commander, and keeping track of guard locations. * Due to the multitude of doors needed to bypass, Breaching Charges can be very helpful in loud * An Engineer is only useful for its bonus to speed, as C4 is free in the storage room. * Mercenaries, as usual, are for loud purposes. Above all else, remember that once you pass the Hostile Zone, you will need to drop down. If you do not bring your equipment bag, anything inside that bag is permanently lost. Tips for Stealth Runs Infiltration * On higher difficulties (Operative+) guards will respawn so don't count on taking everyone out unless you do it fast. Be cautious once you start taking out guards. * Guards have difficulty seeing you on the crate where you spawn if you are prone against the wall. * Sometimes a camera spawns near your spawn. You can disable it to lure a guard. However, this will make the guard check in on Operative+. * Alternatively, you can attack a guard when he/she is near the crate. Just keep watch for someone seeing it. * One of the Guards in the lower area is guaranteed to have a keycard. * Past the electronic door is considered a Hostile Zone. Knocking out the guard on the rails to make sure they don't see you is a safe choice. ** One Steel Cove Guard is inside, two on Elite+, and, if he/she spots you entering that room, they will quickly become alarmed. Take them out the moment you enter that room. * Don't leave the guard in the first Hostile Zone room unattended. A guard may notice the body. Store it in the nearby chest. ** When Guards respawn they may go through the warehouse and will move up to the restricted area, finding any bodies you've stashed there. * Inside the restricted area, it's best to proceed very carefully especially on higher difficulties. ** Watch out for cameras, they can spot you very quickly. ** It's possible to take out all of the guards inside by waiting for them to stand next to the first doorway although guards will always come as a replacement. ** There are two ways into the cell block both guarded with a locked door. One is on the bottom floor inside the large room in the middle of the floor. The other is upstairs in its own room and is the only door. ** There is a door in the first hallway on lower difficulties. Picking it will give you instant access to the lower cell block entrance. * The easiest way to get to the prison cell is to enter the first two doors you see. You may need a lockpick to do this. However, the first door does not appear on Operative+ ** Try to pick the locks in a crouching or prone position © to avoid being seen by guards. Finding Rose * The blowtorch is useful for removing the window covers due to it taking up less of your inventory space. * There will be two patrolling guards, and one in the control room. * Try using a Tracker to avoid getting spotted when you knock out a guard. * Two chests are located in the cell block if you need to store body bags. * The control room will always have bulletproof windows. * On Rookie, you can simply look in the cells to find where Rose is. On Professional+, the windows are covered, and you will need either a blowtorch or drill to remove the covers. Otherwise you will have to open each cell which shouldn't take too much more time. * There are four cells, each labeled A, B, C, or D. You can only open one cell at a time, so finding Rose before opening the doors is a good time saver. On Professional+ it is usually a good idea to open a random cell before you start looking because in the time it takes to open a cell window the process will be done. * Mostly, extra guards won't come to the cellblocks (unless a camera operator dispatches them). After you killed or knocked out the guards, you don't need to bag them and can easily focus on finding the cell. Initiating the Transfer * Remember, there is no Trespassing status here. Going into rooms you are not allowed in will make guards shoot you on sight if they fully spot you. ** However, not all extra rooms are considered a hostile zone. Some rooms, like the storage room, can be walked in and out of freely. * The commander can be identified by his black beret, and when tagged will display a blue marker. * For this find him and take him to a room where other guards cannot go in (Hostile Zone) rooms. * Planting a Tracker on him to know his location is a good idea. * On Operative, you will need to verify the claim with a computer. It is in one of the extra rooms. * Guards start searching for the commander after 1 minute similar to how they search for Ryan in The Financier. ** Because of this, it is recommended to find the computer first. Tips for Loud Runs Breaking in * The supply room has a lot of weapons, but no medkits. ** However, keep in mind that SC units sometimes drop medkits so you can easily find more. * It is still recommended to grab a keycard, as it can make bypassing doors much quicker. ** Likewise, grabbing the crowbar can make bypassing doors quicker as well. * There is a randomly spawning crowbar somewhere in the Hostile Zone. * It is recommended to have one person breach the door while the other players cover him. * The first blast door takes 3 minutes to open, the second one takes 1:30 after Rose gets there. Escape * The "Shredder" unit will drop a medkit and a Sawblade when killed so make sure you do it inside the map so you can grab it. * When Rose is near you, if possible, hide somewhere away from the line of sight of Steel Cove soldiers. They will instead direct their attention to Rose, and, since she is invincible and has perfect aim, she can take all the damage for you. * Make necessary preparations to open the door to the facility with the supply room; in loud, it takes a rather long time for the blast doors to open. They can also be stopped by Steel Cove soldiers, so guard it well. * The supply room contains a huge number of F57s, Sawblades, proximity charges, C4 and two demolition charges. Carry either of those weapons to guarantee yourself a nearly endless supply of ammunition although it may take a while to transfer the ammo. ** However, you can simply just drop a gun with no ammo (ex. A RAVEN) and take the gun instead if you don't care about attachments. Rewards Tips and Tricks * Guards in the Warehouse do act somewhat like those in the Financier, except that they do not seem to check in on rookie to professional. * Steel Cove guards in the restricted zone detect you a lot faster. Don't stay out in the open too long. * Steel Cove guards in the Cell Block are like normal guards. Lead them to a corner and take them out. * Steel Cove are a lot more aggressive than SWAT. Take cover often, and don't stay out in the open. * The camera room in the cell block is considered a Hostile Zone on Professional and above. * Rose is invincible. Don't worry about her. * Going stealth before going loud gives you a lot more options in dealing with the Steel Cove. * There is no camera operator or camera room at the warehouse, though all cameras are fully functional unless looped, disabled or destroyed. Trivia * The contract pay and XP is higher than any other mission currently available. This forms a clear pattern of each new mission released giving bigger rewards as well as mostly being considered more difficult. It's unknown if this will continue but it seems highly likely that it will. * Until 11/7/2018, this mission was called "Jailbreak". * If you typed in "/unlock jailbreak" in chat, it would open FAQs with the part "Where are the missions?" in red. This was for people that didn't understand the word indev on the Jailbreak mission selection. This would work without the /. This was removed sometime in 2019. * The Blacksite is the first mission to not have two separate objectives. * The Blacksite is the first mission to have an NPC fighting on the players' side. * The Blacksite is the first mission to have troops from a private organization to launch attacks on the player(s) while in loud. * The Blacksite is the first time where guards in a mission carry an automatic weapon. * The Blacksite is the first mission to have a cut-scene in game. * The Blacksite is the first mission to have a Crowbar excluding The Freelancer. * The Blacksite is the only mission in the game that uses teleportation. If you stay at spawn or before drop down and the door to Rose's cell is opened everyone will teleport to the drop area. Category:Missions Category:Halcyon Category:Steel Cove